guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Iron Mines of Moladune (mission)
Poorly written? I just did the bonus for the first time in about a year, and I had to refference this page to figure out what to do. That wasn't so easy tho. I find the text to be highly confusing, and poorly written. Could the author, or a voulenteer, please clean it up? 84.49.225.3 22:15, 3 January 2007 (CST) Talk Karlos, I omitted that bit about skipping the cinematic because I've run that mission several times, and regardless of whether my group skipped or watched it through to the end, the monsters on our tail were never there. Can you confirm otherwise? --Jackel 04:00, 26 Jul 2005 (EST) :Yes, without skipping, if there were monsters near the entrance of the caves (usually the Shadows), they will walk to your party while they speak to the Seer and keep hitting one of them. This didn't kill anyone I was with, but after the cutscene you'll have to fight them. On the other hand if you skip, they stop dead in their tracks. I have experienced this twice, once before they fixed infusion, and once about two weeks ago. --Karlos 07:17, 26 Jul 2005 (EST) ::Well, I've been trying like hell to get the "right" boss from this mission so I can cap his skill and move on, and just last night I was in groups that twice watched the cutscene to its conclusion, and both times the shadows that had been on our tail were not even on the radar afterward. I say we at least make the wording reflect this ambiguity.--Jackel 09:08, 26 Jul 2005 (EST) :::Back when you had to do 1 infusion run for every piece of armor, there were a few occasions (about 1 in 3) where you had to skip the cinematic. I would like it to stay in, unless someone can prove that it's no longer a problem. 10:28, 26 Jul 2005 (EST) Anyone interested in doing a new map for this? The A-B-C points are in red.. the exact color and size as the walk-trail dots. Spent ten minutes staring at this thing today trying to figure out where in hell "point A" was from the walkthrough. ;p *Nunix 00:41, 30 November 2005 (UTC) :Fixed them. --Karlos 02:37, 30 November 2005 (UTC) The current map, which tells you to go north along the coastline of the little lake to get to the fortress, disagrees with the text walkthrough, which tells you to go back to the beseiged bridge. I find that the northern route is far easier, so it should definitely be mentioned (though perhaps not exclusively - we can keep the old suggested path, too) in the text, but I'm not very good at writing walkthroughts for missions. 130.58 03:42, 23 January 2006 (UTC) *I added the bit about no adrenaline charging. My warrior was completely worthless on this mission with 4 adren skills plus For Great Justice to theoretically charge adren more quickly. I have NO IDEA why I couldn't get adrenaline regardless of which enemy I was attacking. There were no hexes on me that I could tell. (The same build worked exceedingly well in the prior mission, Ice Caves. And P.S. I was wearing a full set of infused armor for the entire mission.) Queen of Spades 02:34, 24 February 2006 (CST) ::That adrenaline thing seems to me to be the same bug that is (or was? did they fix it there?) commonly known to happen at the Ice Caves of Sorrow mission. In fact your adrenaline is charging just fine, it just isn't displayed. Did you actually try using an adrenal skill? ;) It never happened to me in the Iron Mines, though. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 03:02, 24 February 2006 (CST) ::Perhaps you were experiencing what I call the "blind" bug. Not sure if its been reported or not. This bug affects your adrenaline in that your adrenaline skills do not light up. You can still use the adrenaline skills as normal, you just have to guess when you have accumulated enough adrenaline. Also, under this bug, your morale does not show in the uppermost lefthand corner. This has happened to me and some guildmates more than once. My last time was in Snake Dance. First noticed it in one of the snowy basins where azures usually are. Thought perhaps it was an "overload" sort of thing. --Gares Redstorm 03:05, 24 February 2006 (CST) :::Thanks for the responses. I can't say I thought to try the adren skills. I may have hit a button or two by mistake at random times, but did not notice if they had any effect. As far as it happening in Iron Mines mission, I was there with a guild group and we were capping one or two bosses each, so it took a long time and we covered the entire map. This problem affected me the whole time. Maybe someone should restate the Warrior Tip I put in the mission walkthru to reflect this bug. --Queen of Spades 22:40, 26 February 2006 (CST) ::::I have encountered this "blind" bug many times before, most notably around two months ago where it would occur every time I loaded up an adren skill, without fail, within about 30 seconds of me zoning in. Wrote to support, they blamed my graphics card, I can't see how since the bug seems to have gone away completely for me. Kessel 05:07, 4 July 2006 (CDT) Cut scene removed, infusion run harder now? An anon. edit on Friday (I think) said that the cut scene had been removed from this mission. It was rather quickly reverted by another anon. edit from a different person. I decided to check this out today, and I did not get the cut scene. But my whole mission was, I think bugged. My pet was not showing on the party list, even tho he was there. I did not get any mission info until I got to the seer. And like I said no cut scene, which may have been a bug, or it may have been removed. When I entered the location and the mission, I had to download a lot of files (not the 1300 or so I had to when I logged on on Thursday, but at least 20 - 30 files). I'm going to check this out again, but if the cut scene has been removed, the Infusion Run info will have to be removed or, at least changed. --Rainith 22:26, 22 January 2006 (UTC) :Last I checked (last night), folks were saying the mission was bugged in a more fundamental way: killing Markis and his guards does not end the mission. I have yet to verify this first-hand, as there are precious few folks doing the mission and henchmen don't get infused. I can say that the Seer cutscene seems to have been axed, though. When I got my Ranger infused yesterday (fighting through the mission with henchmen), the mission didn't even appear in the quest log until I got to the Seer, and, when it did, it only had information about the Seer part of the quest, not Markis. 130.58 23:01, 22 January 2006 (UTC) ::I can confirm that this mission is currently totally FUBAR. I just went thru it a second time, with henchmen, and after killing Markis and his Jade Armors, we are currently just sort of sitting here. I wondered why all the players in the Location were asking if you could run to THK from there. Hopefully they will fix this after this PvP weekend is over. --Rainith 23:40, 22 January 2006 (UTC) :::I used to have that happen to me all the time. It hasn't happened since I upgraded my video card, so it may have something to do with that. --Rainith 03:10, 24 February 2006 (CST) ::It's fixed now, I just did the mission and it worked fine. Starlight 01:58, 25 February 2006 (CST) Capping Barrage I just did the mission and when Markis died 2 more Jade Armors popped out of nowhere, allowing the ranger to cap Barrage even though we killed Markis's minions first. Hass anyone else experienced this? Starlight 01:59, 25 February 2006 (CST) :Yes, that's the usual method. ANet made a change to the mission way back, adding those two Jades to make the capture easier. --Epinephrine 02:26, 25 February 2006 (CST) ::There are 4 Jade in each of the 4 statues around Markis(1 in each statue). The left 2 emerge first. Then you kill Markis and the right 2 emerge. Killing them completes the mission. --Gares Redstorm 02:41, 25 February 2006 (CST) Infusing Henchmen Warning: Henchmen entering the mission are not infused. As such, they will melt away before the Mursaat. However, they can be infused during the mission. I tried to do this mission with henchies, however I noticed that even after the seer part of the mission, my henchies weren't infused. Did arenanet change this recently? 213.84.230.131 15:50, 22 June 2006 (CDT) : If you look at the update notes that concern the infusion of armors, Henchmen only get three pieces (out of a max of 5). Also, I do not feel that the line, "It is almost impossible for using NPC doing the mission and bonus." is accurate, as it is quite easy, although it takes a large amount of time to do so. :: Depends on what you mean by 'large amount of time': compared to running, it takes a while, but I just did the mission with henchmen in about 40 minutes. I haven't tried using them for the bonus, but it's easier to capture Barrage with henchmen than random pickup groups which almost always killed the mobs in the wrong order :). Ailurya Ai 19:16, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :::I just did the mission plus bonus with only henchmen - it wasn't particularly difficult and took around the same length of time as when I have done the same with PUGs Fox Bloodraven 12:28, 26 November 2006 (CST) ::::I just did the mission and bonus with henchmen, and I found it quite easy. If you do the bonus by passing Markis and heading south (killing all the enemies on the way), then talking to the scout, the Inquisitor is very easy because both Stefan and Thom have "Charge!"- so you can easily catch up to him. Leeroythefeared 09:46, 6 January 2007 (CST) I did this mission with infused armor. Before handing the Spectral Essence to the Seer I stripped to my underwear and Hey Presto - the Henchies were infused (Not one death in subsequent Mission & Bonus, so I assume they got infused.) I have not tried this again to see if I can get my underwear infused again. --Demonica the Cursed 10:07, 21 October 2006 (CDT) Private message Added by anon: "If you Private Message the Shining Blade Scout, he will Private message you back." Can anyone else confirm that? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:42, 23 July 2006 (CDT) :"Shining Blade Scout" is a player. Just after the note got removed, I added the name to my friends list and the name showed as online. Right now, I checked again and it's offline. --68.142.14.19 19:46, 23 July 2006 (CDT) ::Lol, that's hilarious. He must have been confused out of his/her mind. "Why are these people messaging me?" --Mgrinshpon 21:59, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :::This is totally unhelpful, but I just read that and LOLED! Accessing This Mission How does one get access to this mission? Scam Shouldn't this scam be added to the List of popular scams... list? --Mgrinshpon 22:57, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :Replace it with a note: Only do infusion runs w/henchmen? ;) --Rainith 23:01, 30 September 2006 (CDT) What if... ...you killed Markis early? If the party moves quickly, Markis can be seen running across a bridge which spans an ice river. He can be attacked, even in melee range if you are right underneath him, but he'll just keep running and escape. But what if one used Iron Mist or such to keep him from fleeing? Theoretically, couldn't Barrage be capped in about 5 minutes this way? Or has someone already done this? If so it should be mentioned in the mission article. 24.6.147.36 15:42, 18 November 2006 (CST)(Entropy) :I've heard of attempts at this, not sure if anyone actualy has been able to get him, Mind Freeze anyone? -- 15:45, 18 November 2006 (CST) Bonus The article currently states "The Inquisitor is a powerful mage and hard to kill. As soon as he is near death, he will flee north." I have completed the bonus around 8 times and have yet to see him attempt to flee, regardless of his health. Anybody else noted otherwise? Fox Bloodraven 12:38, 26 November 2006 (CST)